


A Monkey and Her Fruit Roll-Up

by Deereboy97



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 11:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13951101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deereboy97/pseuds/Deereboy97
Summary: Aubrey and Beca's daughter Ava had a bad day at school, they spent most of the night worrying about why she was upset. But when the truth comes out, they can't help but laugh at their adorable child.





	A Monkey and Her Fruit Roll-Up

Being and adult was tough, working with others sucked but Beca had to take the good days with the bad. Today was a bad day, but there was always one thing she looked forward to more than anything. And that was picking up her little girl Ava from kindergarten.

 

“Hi momma,” Ava said greeting her mother.

 

“Hi monkey!” Beca belted with joy picking up Ava and placing a slobbery kiss on her temple earning a giggle.

 

Beca put the girl in her booster seat and strapped her in before making the trip home,

 

“Did you have a good day at school monkey?” Beca asked watching Ava though the rearview mirror.

 

Ava shook her head and grabbed her stuffed monkey. Beca knew it had to be awful for her to stay so quiet like that.

 

“Wanna tell momma what happened?

 

Ava sat still and stuck her bottom lip out and squeezed her stuffed animal tighter. Beca couldn’t help but laugh. Ava was the spitting image of her mother, Aubrey. She looked and acted just like Aubrey, stubborn as a mule. Beca knew she wasn’t going to get much out of her, so she turned the radio up and headed home.

 

Beca got Ava out of the car and she stuck her hands out to be carried,

 

Beca whined, “Monkey you’re getting to big for me to carry you.”

 

Ava started to whine so Beca gave in and carried the girl inside where Aubrey was cooking dinner.

 

“Hello lovelies.” She greeted them each with a kiss before Beca handed Ava over to Aubrey.

 

“And how was your day sweetie?” Aubrey asked. Beca gave her a nod of the head and a look that said, ‘don’t go there’.

 

Aubrey was confused and wanted to know what happened, “Did something happen today Ava?”

 

Ava put her head on Aubrey’s shoulder and remained quiet. Aubrey rubbed her back and placed her on the ground to finish dinner.

 

“Run along angel. When you’re ready to talk about it, we will be in here, ok?” Ava nodded and scampered off into her room.

 

“Wow Beca. She’s never been that quiet before. I wonder what has came over her.”

 

“Well firstly, she has too much of her mommy in her.” Beca said with a tease.

 

Aubrey’s jaw dropped and she playfully smacked Beca’s ass with a dish towel. “You get out of here. Dinner will be ready in thirty minutes.”

 

The family sat around the table and ate peacefully. Beca was at the head of the table and Aubrey sat right next to her on the side. Ava sits across from Aubrey so that Beca can help her with her food,

“No, no Ava. Remember, we gotta take little bites?” Beca said reaching over to help her daughter cut up the fried porkchop.

 

“Eat your mashed potatoes sweetie, they’re delicious.” Aubrey said making a ‘yum noise’ while eating hers.

 

Ava snuck her nose up at them and pushed her plate back, upsetting her mom’s. It was no secret that Ava was a picky eater, so they tried everything to get her to eat.

 

They had finally managed to get her to eat a few bites before she was done for good. Aubrey cleared the table and Beca helped Ava with her homework. Ava was unusually quiet and Beca had to get to the bottom of it.

 

“Ava Posen. You tell me what has gotten into you. Why are you so quiet?” Ava sat quietly and finally mumbled,

 

“I didn’t get to eat my fruit roll-up at lunch.” She said huffing and crossing her arms.

 

Beca couldn’t help but laugh, her little monkey was all worked up over a fruit roll-up? “Aubrey come here!”

 

Aubrey came into the kitchen and waited for Beca to respond,

 

“I finally figured out why Ava is so upset.”

 

Aubrey shot down beside her and grabbed her arm, “What is it pumpkin?”

 

Ava gritted her teeth and sighed aggravated, she had way too much Aubrey in her, “I didn’t get to eat my fruit roll-up at lunch today.”

 

Both moms busted out laughing before continuing,

 

“Well why not monkey?” Beca asked.

 

“I couldn’t get the stupid paper off of it.” She said in a pout.

 

Aubrey and Beca looked at her with the most pitiful eyes, she truly was a gift and the most adorable thing ever.

 

“Did you ask your teacher for help?” Aubrey asked.

 

Ava threw her hands ups, “Well yeah! I love my fruit roll-ups, I wasn’t about to let it go.” Ava was animated now.

 

“Then what happened?”

 

“Mrs. Dawson couldn’t get it either and gave it back to me.”

 

“Aw Ava, you poor thing. I’ll tell you what. How about me and you share one right now?” Beca said with joy hoping to cheer her daughter up.

 

“Yay!” Ava hollered.

 

“Beca it’s late. She really shouldn’t eat that before bed.” Aubrey demanded.

 

“Oh relax Bree. I’ll split it with her.”

 

Beca went to the pantry and got one of Ava’s fruit roll-ups out and began opening it. Ava was bobbing wildly in anticipation. Aubrey rolled her eyes, Ava didn’t need any more sugar.

 

Beca tried her hardest to get the paper off, but just like Ava, she couldn’t get it either.

 

“What’s a matter Beca?” Aubrey teased. “Having trouble?”

 

“No!” Ava whined.

 

Beca rolled her eyes, she tried one more time and got it separated to a cheerful ovation from Ava. Beca pulled a small corner piece off for Aubrey and insisted she try a piece.

 

“No Beca. That thing is packed with sugar and no telling what else.”

 

Beca rolled her eyes and shoved it into Aubrey’s mouth anyways,

 

“I hate you.” She sighed swallowing the snack. “Ava hurry up and eat, I’ll get your bath ready.”

 

Beca and Ava finished their snack and Ava was a new girl. She was so happy now and ran straight to a waiting Aubrey to give her a bath.

 

Beca sat out in the living room listening to Aubrey wrestle Ava around in the bathtub. The girl was wired up on her fruit roll up and Beca was sure she would be scolded later that night.

 

They put Ava to bed and kissed her goodnight and headed for their room. Aubrey was soaking wet and Beca couldn’t help but giggle.

 

“This is your fault. No more snacks at night.” Aubrey demanded before getting a shower. She came out to a snoring Beca and cuddled up next to her. Sometime in the night, Beca woke up shivering. Her cover was off of her and Aubrey was gone. She heard rumbling in the kitchen, so she went to go see what was going on.

 

She turned the corner and took in the sight of Aubrey. She was frantically trying to separate the paper from the fruit roll-up and once she figured she was going to get it, she started licking it, trying to scrape up all she could.

 

Beca finally decided to giggle and it scared the hell out of Aubrey who tried to hide the fruit roll-up.

 

“Whatcha doin’ up so late Bree?”

 

“Umm, I heard a noise outside, so I came to check on it.”

 

“Oh ok. So I guess that fruit roll-up you have there is for protection? Or what?”

 

“What are you talking about?” Aubrey asked, starting to sweat.

 

Beca came closer to Aubrey for examination, the blonde had red and green sticky stuff around her mouth. Beca began to lick seductively around Aubrey’s mouth,

 

“Yep, that’s a fruit roll-up for sure.”

 

Beca reached behind Aubrey’s back and took the fruit roll-up away. It was all sticky and wet but Beca easily separated the paper and stuck half of it in her mouth. She nodded for Aubrey to the same, so Aubrey took the other half in hers and they met in the middle, Lady and the Tramp style.

 

“Thought you didn’t like these things Bree?” Beca said with a smirk.

 

Aubrey huffed, “They’re very addicting.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired last night by none other than a fruit roll-up. Its silly but I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
